


Chispa y combustión.

by LulisWorks



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Scott Centric, season 4
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 08:18:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2341445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LulisWorks/pseuds/LulisWorks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott odia el alcohol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chispa y combustión.

**Author's Note:**

> Este intento de fic es lo poco que pude exprimirle a mi cerebro vacío de inspiración. Uhm. Sólo espero que sea de su agrado :)

Scott odia el alcohol.  
No porque no le afecte, porque es un hombre lobo y naturalmente, no puede emborracharse. No, lo ha odiando desde antes incluso de que Peter le mordiera. Lo odia porque sólo trae problemas. Porque se llevó a su padre lejos: primero cuando todavía estaba allí en la casa con ellos, discutiendo a los gritos con su madre y destrozando las cosas de la casa, luego cuando se fue físicamente y desapareció de sus vidas, dejando a una madre sola en una casa demasiado grande y un niño demasiado niño como para entenderla. Lo odia porque también hizo que abandonaran a Stiles, justo después de que su madre muriera. Scott era demasiado pequeño entonces para entenderlo, y lo único que podía hacer era tratar inútilmente de consolar a Stiles cuando este lloraba y le contaba cómo su padre jamás se apartaba de la botella y era incapaz de mirarlo al rostro siquiera.  
Lo odia porque destruye. Porque separa a las personas. Porque puede parecer una idea divertida al principio, como todo parece serlo si uno no piensa en las consecuencias. Lo odia porque es como es un veneno de acción lenta: los síntomas inmediatos son terribles, pero las consecuencias siempre son catastróficas.  
—Scott, puedes salvar la vida de las personas —le dice su madre con aprensión—, pero no puedes salvarlas de la vida.  
Y Scott lo entiende. O cree entenderlo. Pero lo sigue intentando. No puede darse por vencido, no está en su naturaleza. No quiere ver más gente muriendo sin razón, no puede tolerar la impunidad y la injusticia. Está harto de que lo persigan, que le den caza, que lo atraviesen con objetos punzantes y lo envenenen con acónito. Está cansado de ver a sus amigos llorar, está cansado de intentarlo todo y seguir fracasando. Porque no pueden volver para atrás; porque lo hecho, hecho está, sin importar a quién le duela o quien lo sufra.  
Por eso odia el alcohol. Porque lo que siente es ira, y la ira es como una chispa, que se enciende, se eleva, y arrasa con todo a su paso; y no deja más que cenizas. Lo odia porque su ira es una chispa y el alcohol combustible. Porque ya ha perdido demasiado como para permitir que arda algo más.


End file.
